Indigestion
by The New York Bear
Summary: Dolores Umbridge faces her punishment from the Wizengamot. Things don't exactly go as planned.


**Just a little one-shot idea I had. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Harry_** _ **Potter**_ **does not belong to me. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing a few of her characters for a bit.**

"Dolores Jane Umbridge" intoned the voice of Augusta Longbottom, the new Chief Witch of the Wizengamot, "you have been found guilty of murder, conspiracy to commit murder, torture of innocents in your custody, collaborating with death eaters, and many attacks on non-pureblood witches and wizards. Do you have anything to say before sentence is passed?"

Dolores Jane Umbridge, former undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, and former headmistress, high-inquisitor, and DADA professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry squirmed nervously in her chair. She would have gotten up and run out of the room if she could have but she was bound to her chair by magical chains. She looked up at all the hostile faces on the Wizengamot staring down at her. Not one person had voted to acquit her. Couldn't they see the truth? She had only acted to defend pureblood society against encroachment by all of those inferior people not worthy to wield magic. She gathered herself together.

"I did it for us" she simpered, trying to act as girlishly innocent as possible, an effect which failed completely as it only made her look even more like big toad than usual. "We purebloods were in danger from that riffraff. Someone had to stop those mudbloods and their creature friends from taking over. I was doing good work dealing with them. They wouldn't have been a threat anymore and then we could have – "

"ENOUGH!" Madame Longbottom roared, putting a stop to Umbridge's rant, "you destroyed so many people. We still haven't gotten a final count on how many people were destroyed by your Muggle-born Registration Commission. People who lost relatives are still coming forward."

Dolores Umbridge giggled. Yes, that had been a triumph for her. Too bad she didn't get a second year running it. She might have gotten all of the mudbloods!

"I see you can still laugh" said Madame Longbottom grimly, "enjoy it while you can as it will be your last laugh ever. It is the decision of the Wizengamot that you shall share the same fate to which you condemned so many muggle-borns . We sentence you to the Dementor's Kiss, to be administered immediately." Bang! The gavel came down.

Umbridge turned white. No, they couldn't, they wouldn't dare –

Recently installed Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, turned from his place in the courtroom and nodded to a pair of aurors who were standing by a side door. They opened it to admit a dementor which immediately bore down on Umbridge who was now struggling desperately against her chains.

"No! NO!" she screamed but it was too late. The dementor lower its hood, exposing it disgusting and rotted face, bent over the prisoner. It grabbed her head in both hands, placed its mouth over Umbridge's mouth and – _SUCKED!_

It was over quickly. When the dementor let go and stepped away from the chair everyone could see Umbridge's blank, unseeing eyes staring at nothing.

Then suddenly the dementor began to gag. Its hands went to where its stomach would be and it bent over, obviously in pain, and began emitting high-pitched screeching sounds like fifteen cats who had all been picked up by their tails at once. Everyone in the courtroom just stared. No one had ever seen a dementor act that way and the sounds it was making would haunt the future dreams of many in the room. Before anyone could do anything the dementor opened its mouth and vomited up a large mass of black sludge-like glop which spread out all over the courtroom floor.

There was a shocked silence in the chamber as everyone watched the dementor, now apparently feeling much better, straighten up and leave by the door through which it had entered the room.

Sitting in the audience gallery of the courtroom Harry Potter leaned over and whispered to Hermione –

"I didn't know dementors could get indigestion."

END


End file.
